


【贺红】恶劣

by Viven



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viven/pseuds/Viven
Summary: 他把自己藏在黑夜里，却意外成了有心人眼中一颗星星。





	1. Chapter 1

掐灭最后一点烟星，莫关山离开了墓地，在夕阳的余晖中回了家。

到家后，他对忙着赶零活的母亲说：“您去贺叔家吧。”

母亲舒兰抬头看过来，眼里写满了惊异。

莫关山觉得她右眼周充血那块依旧刺目。

那是前几天放贷那边人打的，他赶到时，母亲刚被一个陌生男人扶起。

母亲告诉他，男人是翔天影业老总——贺宇，她在大学时的前男友。

男人被请到家里坐了，母亲和他聊了很久，莫关山在里屋不停地转笔，他听到男人说自己丧妻多年，之后一直未婚。

笔掉了，滚到了地上，莫关山没去捡，眉头越皱越紧。

临走前，男人给了母亲一笔钱，说不用还了，如果她愿意，可以带上她儿子常去他那儿看看。

那天莫关山透过门缝看母亲，看她背对着他，靠着门从黄昏一直站到太阳彻底落下去。

“那笔钱算我借他的，以后连本带利一分不少地还给他。”莫关山顿了顿，又加了句，“你别担心。”

母亲什么也没说，对着他露出一个寡淡至极的微笑，然后越过他继续干活了。

“保护好你妈妈。”

莫关山在父亲墓前抽完一整根烟，想到最后，脑子里只剩下这句话。

第二天他就陪母亲去了贺家，贺宇派司机接的他们，他人没来。

下了车迎接他们的是贺宇的独子贺天。那人的语气和他的发型一样扎人：“这里不欢迎你们。”

本来盘算着送到母亲就离开的莫关山看母亲一时愣在那儿，赶紧快步走上去，这才发现贺天对着母亲释放了信息素。

霸道的烟草味的信息素迎面席卷而来，压得他也有些腿软。

莫关山暗地调整着下气息，挡在母亲面前，手背过去握紧了她有些发抖的手，和贺天直接面对面：“是贺先生请我们来的，而且按辈分，你应该叫我妈声阿姨。”

贺天上下打量了下这个突然出现的红毛小子，对方骨架比他小些，身高比他矮半头，腿倒挺长。

他盯着莫关山透着倔强的眉眼，突然心里有点痒痒。

步步紧逼，直到他面前，贺天吹了口气，寒冬里清晰的白气扑到莫关山脸上，莫关山皱眉偏过了头，正好留给贺天耳朵。贺天语气恶劣地说：“论辈分，你该叫我声爸爸。”

“你！”莫关山恼怒着出拳要打贺天，被贺天直接抓住手腕拦下了。贺天不疼不痒地笑盯着他，手里暗暗使着劲儿，莫关山疼得大冬天额头冒了汗。但他一言不发，依旧咬牙硬顶着。

“舒兰，你们到了。”

贺宇的到来让贺天松了手，他们进去时，贺天走到了最后。

不知道是不是错觉，莫关山总觉得背后有道视线在一直盯着自己，弄得他极不自在。

贺天一直在看莫关山的后颈，刚才靠近时，他隐约闻到丝扰乱他心绪的味道，淡淡的薄荷香。是Omega？

不可能，如果是Omega，贺宇绝不可能让他们母子进家门，难道他刚刚闻错了？

要找个机会确认下。

莫关山决定留下了。起初他决定成全母亲追求自己的幸福，但眼下，这个无法无天的贺天对母亲来说实在危险，他不放心母亲一个人在这儿。

贺宇好像对他留下这件事很高兴，还亲手给他夹了菜。

而贺天，倒是一反初见的安静，自顾自地吃着，没表现出任何情绪。

呵，一个怂包。莫关山在心里暗暗嘲笑。

晚上回房间后，莫关山觉得头脑有些昏沉。算算日子，他离fa//qing//期应该还差一个周，现在头昏发热大概是刚刚受了贺天强信息素的影响。莫关山冷静地吞了片抑制药片。末了，他看了看门，又从口袋翻出AO转换剂给自己注射了一管。

都做完后，莫关山靠在椅背上，闭眼等待着药物在身体里起反应。

身体在重重的昏沉后逐渐恢复清明，这时，他听到了敲门声。

“谁？”莫关山披上外套，有些警觉地靠近门把手。

“贺天。”

又是这家伙，莫关山一点也不想看见那张脸，他的手腕现在还在隐隐作痛，只想赶紧打发他走：“什么事？”

“我房间热水坏了，你开门。”

“你去别的房间看看。”

“你先开门。”

门终于开了，莫关山挡在门后，并不想让他进去。贺天一手撑着墙，玩味地看着他：“没穿衣服啊，捂这么严实。”

“我这儿没你洗澡的地方。”莫关山马上要关门，被贺天伸手拦住了。

“保姆是个女的，管家年纪大刚睡下，你不会想现在让我去我爸那儿，看你妈的luo//体吧？”

莫关山被成功激怒，贺天趁他不备，撞开门直接闯了进去，借着冲力直接把莫关山推倒在铺满羊毛地毯的地板上，随后“嘭”地一声关紧了房门。


	2. Chapter 2

趁着贺天关门的空，莫关山从地毯上爬起来，一记重拳落在了贺天嘴角。

贺天嘴角立马肿起来，他用舌尖顶了顶伤处内壁，眼睛锁定喘着粗气看着他的莫关山，停了几秒，伸手扯过莫关山，膝盖狠狠顶向他的腹部。

莫关山觉得腹腔五脏六腑全都移位了，下意识地护着胃部弯了腰，却又被贺天伸手拖到浴室里。

冰冷的凉水猛冲到头皮，莫关山狠狠打了个激灵。他挣扎着要逃离贺天，但贺天比他反应更快，而且力气大更多，莫关山逃离不成，又被贺天摔到了浴缸里。

莫关山只穿了灰色的睡衣，现在薄薄一层全贴身上，胸口两点连同细窄的腰身若隐若现。

贺天又拿着喷头对着莫关山淋了几秒，然后丢开，迈腿踏进去，坐到莫关山两腿间：“我也没有别的意思，就想来确认个事儿。”

莫关山抹开了眼前的水，刚要睁眼，却被贺天突然释放的信息素压得逼紧了眼。

和刚见面时不同，这次的烟草味只是冲了一秒，接着便细细绕绕地往莫关山皮肤上每根毛孔里钻。

莫关山觉得非常难受，体内一直有股火在往上涌，又被什么挡住了似的出不来，在腹腔那处越积越多，涨地他要爆炸了。

烟草味把莫关山整个裹住，他睁不开眼，但觉得有股热团在不断向自己靠近，几乎贴上了他的皮肤。

贺天的鼻子凑到莫关山后颈处，循着记忆找寻散发薄荷香的那处，但那味道好像消失了，贺天没有闻到一丝一毫，反倒是闻到了淡淡的檀香。

他有些莫名的急燥，双手掰着莫关山的肩要把他转过去以闻得更清楚，柔软的唇擦过莫关山的耳尖，哑着嗓子问：“你到底是A还是O？”

突然，一股极冲的檀香扑面而来，贺天被强A信息素和一股不小的力量推出浴缸，摔倒在地。

这股信息素太冲了，简直不像未成年能释放出的，连贺天一时也被震慑住了。他看着莫关山红着眼睛瞪着他，像一头月下疯狂的狼。

“滚出去。”

门再次被关上，莫关山挣扎着走过去落了锁，然后再也撑不住地靠着门背滑倒在地。

他觉得他要死了。

不，是生不如死。

浑身没有一处不疼，下半身憋着一团火翻腾着往上涌。紧贴着衣服的皮肤一会儿热一会儿冷，刚刚被贺天蹭到的乳尖不断地充血肿胀，快感一波涌上一波，鼻息间的烟草味和檀香味越来越浓。这两种味道每一种都逼得他头皮发麻，牙关咬紧，恨不得立刻昏死过去。

莫关山的信息素彻底紊乱了。

不能被发现，死也不能被发现。

抱着这个念头，莫关山扯下手边的毛巾，咬在嘴里，努力集中意识，找到抑制剂。

他感觉腹部的火马上就要压不住，没顾得上找水，生吞了下去。

嗓子眼被噎的生疼，咬牙吞咽下去后，受到撞击的胃部又是一阵痉挛。

低头干呕几下，莫关山又强忍着逼自己吃完了剩下的几片，这才勉强压下那股燥热。

药物反应来得很快，莫关山今天服药严重过量，他现在觉得昏沉地厉害，脱掉湿衣服，躺在床上，莫关山手抖着攥紧了被子。

贺天在门外守了一会儿，没听到什么动静。他回忆了一下那股极冲的檀香，显然是和他差不多等级的强A能发出的。难道自己真的误会他了？

那股薄荷香又是怎么回事？

站了一会儿，贺天觉得有些冷，转身回了自己房间。

第二天饭桌上，贺宇问贺天嘴角怎么了，贺天看了莫关山一眼，后者咀嚼的动作停下了，贺天答了句“上火”。

“什么火烧成这样？”

“我哪知道什么火。”贺天收回视线，放下了杯子，他用余光瞥到对面的莫关山也放下了，视线朝下一动不动。

“我吃完了。”贺天抓起书包问了莫关山一句，“一起走？”

全家人的注意力瞬间聚集到莫关山身上，他抬头看到贺天冲他挑了挑眉。

虽然很不情愿，但看到母亲担心的眼神，莫关山还是跟着贺天一起走了。

贺天先上的车，莫关山犹豫了一会儿，打开副驾驶的门。

“不好意思，二少爷，这里是贺先生的专座。”

气氛有点尴尬，贺天打开了另一边的后车门。

莫关山坐进去，贺天在低着头专注地玩手机。

他把书包放在了两人中间，没忍住打了个哈欠。

车子发动时，莫关山身边挤来一个温热的身体，他紧张地身体瞬间僵直了。

贺天好哥们似的搂着莫关山的肩，嘴巴凑到他耳边，用只有他两人听到的语气说：“我昨晚半夜听到了什么声音。”

莫关山紧张地要推开他，被贺天一把按住了手腕。

“...小猫似的，叫得我心里直痒痒...”

莫关山脸变得刷白，他紧张地关注着前面司机的情况，然后在听到下一句时瞳孔猛地张大。

“...你说，是不是哪只野猫发情了？”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
贺天的呼吸就在耳边，莫关山那边脸已经全红了，他庆幸车里光线不佳。

人被逼到绝境往往会被激发出意想不到的潜力。

莫关山自己也没想到，他在贺天刻意的逼问下，竟然强迫自己冷静了下来。

他侧过头看向贺天，眼里除了淡漠别无他物，他说：“怎么，能调动起你兴趣的也就这些俗物了？”

贺天以为莫关山会害怕，会躲闪，会紧张地任他摆布，或许他会反抗，但他一定会恐慌。他完全没料到莫关山这么淡然。

贺天本来非常肯定昨晚他听到的是莫关山的声音，现在他却有些怀疑了。

“你……”贺天刚开口就被莫关山打断了。

“我是A，这点你昨晚不是很清楚了么？”

莫关山从头到尾表现地太过冷静，他用一种审视的眼光看着贺天，那种目光连带着令贺天也开始反省起自己，是他误会莫关山是个O了吗？

如果莫关山真是个A，那自己最近对他的言行……

贺天想到这儿，身上起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

贺天坐了回去，觉得自己一定是被那股莫名的薄荷香搞乱了心绪，才会一见莫关山就情不自禁先入为主地怀疑他是个O。

很久后他才意识到，他心底是希望莫关山是个O的，从闻到莫身上的薄荷香起。但在车上时，贺天已被自己的失控弄得有些心烦了，没再细想。

莫关山手心出了一层汗，他暗自抹干，看向窗外，盼望车开快些，早点到达目的地。

一下车，贺天比他走得更快，莫关山在后面慢慢地走，看着两人的距离越拉越大，紧绷的神经才终于放松下来。

莫关山被贺宇安排进了和贺天同样的高中，同一班。

班级里座位是按身高排的，莫关山被安排在了贺天左前方，贺天睡醒一觉抬头一看，发现他也在趴在桌子上。

比一般A小一些的骨架伏在书桌上，一动不动，贺天又想起了昨天他迸发出的惊人力量，突然觉得这个“不速之客”还挺有意思的。

老师叫莫关山去黑板做题，莫关山站起来一脸茫然地看着黑板，然后很直白地告诉老师：“我不会做。”

“不会还不听……贺天，你来。”

贺天拿起粉笔，刷刷几下就写出了解题过程。用老师的话说：“思路清晰，步骤完整。”

他有些得意地看向莫关山，发现对方根本没看他，而是不知什么时候看向了窗外。

“莫关山！”老师有些生气，然而这时好巧不巧，下课铃声响起。

“下课。”

莫关山是体育特长生，靠篮球进来的，将来也很可能靠篮球走向社会。老师没再深究，直接宣布下了课。

贺天不知道这些，但他顺着莫关山视线看过去，看到底下围了一圈人的篮球赛。他再抬眼看莫关山时，阳光正好打在他侧脸上，贺天第一次觉得莫关山那头张扬的红发，漂亮得有些耀眼。

莫关山一下课就去了更衣室。

更衣室空无一人，他抱着训练服发起了呆。

经历昨天的信息素紊乱后，他不得不正视一些问题了。

他是O，体力天生不如A，虽然这个可以通过后期训练得到很大程度的弥补，但O的发情期是他无论如何也弥补不了的致命短板。

为了他的篮球梦，初中分化后，他一直靠A/O转换剂和抑制剂避免发情期的困扰，虽然一直没出什么意外，但他也一直在担心意外哪天就出现了，他没想到那天就是昨天。

这是个专门收录精英Alpha的学校，有着当地最好的篮球教练，这里本是他梦寐以求的地方，如今他却踌躇了。

他不知道自己还能在想走的这条路上走多远。

贺天来更衣室时，正好看到莫关山正捧着衣服发呆。

听到脚步声，莫关山回过神来，看到贺天走进来，打开了旁边的柜子，取出柔道服，然后掀起衬衫底边就开始脱衣服。

莫关山赶紧收回视线，转身背对着他。

“ 你怎么不换啊？快上课了。”贺天边整理腰带边问仍愣在一旁的莫关山。

莫关山没说话，仍旧背对着他。

“说话啊。”

“你管得真够宽的。”

“莫关山，我看你是讨打。”几乎每次，贺天的怒气都会被莫关山轻易挑起。

贺天想，莫关山绝对是欠。

贺天在学校选修的是柔道，那种喜欢用双手双脚锁住人的运动。当他一个背摔把莫关山撂倒在地，紧接着就欺身压了上去。手臂插进莫关山腋下，两手从下往上扣住他的肩膀，厚实的前胸紧贴着莫关山后背，膝盖压着莫关山大腿，曲着抵向地面，双脚插入莫关山大腿缝，向外使劲强硬地向外分。

“贺天，你他妈放开我！”莫关山拼命挣扎，可贺天比他力气大太多了，又用了巧劲去锁他，他弄得自己脸红脖子粗，额头上的汗都出来，仍旧没能挣开。

更可怕的是，贺天一只手开始摸着他的胸往下，抓住他T恤一边，然后往上扯。

“不爱听好话是吗？”贺天听到身下的莫关山开始喘了，整个人变得兴奋起来。他一口咬上了莫关山的耳朵尖，满意地感觉到对方猛地一震，然后开始了更剧烈的挣扎。

Alpha天生带有极强的征服欲，他们之所以能成为这个社会的精英，很重要的一点是，情况越难搞，他们越兴奋。

比如莫关山此时拼了命的挣扎，让贺天周身仿佛通了电，兴奋点从接触着莫关山的皮肤直接传到了全身每根毛细孔。

“那咱们换个玩法，”贺天的大手顺着莫关山挣扎的方向一使劲，直接把他的T恤扯烂了，接着那双手就顺着裸露出的皮肤大力揉捏过去，瞬间，莫关山觉得胸口，腰腹疼痛无比。

当贺天把他翻过来，面对面地扯他的裤子时，莫关山真的恐惧到了极点。

贺天的眼尾染上了疯狂的红色。他满意地看到了他想看到的——莫关山的恐慌。

“宝贝儿，你是不是忘了你那带劲的信息素了？”

贺天话音刚落，莫关山突然被迎面压上来的烟草味信息素压得挺直脖子，闭了眼。他牙关紧咬，皱眉抵抗着这股无形的巨大压制力。

恍惚中他感觉到大腿一凉，贺天已经扯掉了他的裤子，然后隔着内裤揉上了他的男根。

贺天手劲很大，弄得莫关山疼痛后又感受到了让他头皮发麻的舒爽，他很想像上次在浴室那样一把推开贺天，可他现在被贺天霸道的信息素冲得连睁开眼都做不到。

“我可是很期待你身上那股子檀香。”贺天刻意压低声音，然后一口咬住了莫关山的脖子。

莫关山终于痛呼出声。

贺天知道自己现下兴奋地有些失控，他脑子里只有一个念头，逼着莫关山再次用昨晚的信息素冲击他，他想打败这个在他面前莫名高傲的人，这个执念几乎要烧断他的全部理智。

而此时的莫关山也在绝望的挣扎中，手边摸到了一个冰凉的硬物……

（未完待续）


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
“贺天...贺天...”

贺天动作突然停了，莫关山趁着这个空挡，抓起手里的硬物卯足了力气向贺天砸去。

可惜，莫关山再次输给了强A惊人的反应力。堪堪贴到发稍的手腕被贺天一把捏住，再被借着力道按压到后背。

贺天直起身，顺带着把莫关山两手都固定在后背，用蛮力捏着一提，一转，一拽，莫关山就以被牢牢束缚住的姿势，后背狠狠撞进贺天怀里。

贺天的动作太冲，莫关山转得有些晕眩。刚那声音，他也听到了，他下意识想呼救，但贺天的大手紧跟着蒙了过来，还没等他支吾两句，空气里的烟草味再次冲着他汹涌过来，瞬间掠夺了他的呼吸。

是见一的声音，贺天第一反应是决不能让见一进来。

现场太乱了，清醒过来的贺天第一眼看到被自己压制，衣衫不整的莫关山时自己都吓了一跳。

莫关山的衣服被扯坏了，几块布条松垮挂在身上，皮肤上还有不少引人遐想的痕迹。

贺天当然知道这是刚才打闹弄出来的，可看到莫关山比自己白上几度的皮肤，红着的眼眶，睁大的瞳仁，眼眶里打转的水光，隐约有些潮红的脸...

“嘶...”掌心突然传来一阵钻心的痛，贺天下意识甩开捂着莫关山的手。

莫关山重心不稳地倒在地上，还没来得及呼救，一道凶狠的巴掌招呼过来。

莫关山说不出话了，眼前金色稀碎的光点不停地跳跃，侧脸火辣辣地疼。

周围变得极安静，贺天穿衣服时衣料摩擦发出的声音格外清晰，莫关山保持着那个姿势一动不动。

“喂，我现在去给你请假，在这儿等我会儿。”贺天穿好衣服，用脚轻碰了下莫关山，“你这衣服没法穿了，脸也不能见人，一会儿跟我回家。听到没有？”

莫关山像个尸体一样，一动不动，直到他听到贺天开了门，“卡吧”一声，又落了锁。

时轻时重的燥热和晕眩又冒出来了，从每根毛孔里，层层叠叠，他能清晰地感觉到，自己的意志在被一口一口吞噬。

空气里，烟草味肆意流动，弯弯绕绕得缠绕着越来越微弱的檀香，莫关山恍惚间闻到一丝一缕的薄荷味，这味越来越清晰，体内某处像破了个缝，温暖的液体渗流出来。

他这次，好像真的发情了。

“你...没事吧？”

混沌中，一个小心翼翼的声音传来，莫关山很想回答他，但他说不出话，喉咙里是挣扎着要出来的喘息和呻吟，莫关山无法开口。

他甚至抬不起一根手指阻止那人向他注射针剂。

贺天霸道的信息素还弥漫在空气中，那股味道软化了他每一根筋骨，令他无力反抗。

“你发情了，我带你去个安全的地方。”

去哪里？

针剂好像是抑制剂，等待药效发情时，莫关山恍惚中听到那人说：“你可以叫我寸头，我也是Omega，你不要怕。”

等寸头把莫关山带到空荡的实验楼一个小隔间时，莫关山神志清醒了很多。

但情况丝毫没有变好， 下体湿踏踏的触感告诉他，他这次彻底逃不过发情期了。

他把寸头推出了隔间，抱紧寸头拿给他的薄毯，缩在墙角咬着牙抵制着一波强过一波的快感。

热流不断从体内某处涌出，身体叫嚣着要什么东西捅进去，狠狠堵住那处的痒意。

“唔...哈...”莫关山咬紧了毯子，双眼紧闭，眼角流出无法抑制的泪水，身体缩得更紧。

一会儿就好，一会儿就好了，再撑一会儿...

打点好一切的贺天一路跑回更衣室，没看到莫关山。

看到在风的作用下不断开合的小门，贺天下意识握紧了拳头。

放学后贺天一个人回的家，一进客厅，意外看到贺宇坐在自家沙发上看书。

贺天吃了一惊，印象里贺宇很少回家这么早，他总有应付不完的应酬。

“回来了。”贺宇抬头扫了他一眼，又继续看书，不经意地问了一句，“阿山呢？”

舒兰正好擦着手从厨房小步跑出来，脸上挂着明显的笑意：“小天阿山，你们回来了，饿了吧？我做了...小天，阿山呢？”

“不知道。”贺天沉着脸上了楼，关上门，他的心开始砰砰跳，一方面是气愤于贺宇的转变，另一方面是莫关山还没回来这件事让他莫名烦躁。

发现莫关山不见了，贺天立马动用所有关系找莫关山，可翻遍了整个校园，他连莫关山的影子都没见着。

贺天以为莫关山回家了，着急着往家赶，结果又看到这一出。

“有种永远别回来。”

窗外传来汽车发动的声音，贺宇亲自去找了。

贺天嘭地关上窗户，心不在焉地完成功课，舒兰打电话的声音又传到他耳朵里：

“我就是担心之前那群要债的找阿山麻烦...”

贺天烦躁地想摔东西。

“我就怕他们...”门外传来舒兰压抑的哭声。

贺天终于忍不住打开了房门，看着舒兰：“我出去一趟。”

“小天，你...”

贺天没再回话，抓起外套，开门刚要上车，门外传来汽笛声。

贺宇回来了，带回了莫关山。

“我在你们同学家找到他的。阿山路上遇到小混混了，和他们打了一架，在同学家暂时避了避。”

“没伤着吧。”舒兰赶紧拉过莫关山，仔仔细细地瞧着。

“没事。”莫关山冲着舒兰费力地扯了下嘴角，又牵扯到了伤口，舒兰红着眼拉他进里屋了。

莫关山经过贺天时，贺天闻到一股属于Omega的青草味，这股味道正是由莫关山换了的衣服上传来的。

贺天皱了皱眉。

舒兰母子走后，偌大的客厅只剩贺宇父子了。

贺宇看了他一会儿才开口：“我找到阿山时，他精神状态不太好。”

贺天浑身一震。

贺宇把贺天的反应尽收眼底：“以后家族产业是你的，整个贺家也是你的，我在退休前就想多过两年安生日子。人在干什么前，都要想清楚，自己想要什么。”

“小天，你到底想要什么，你得想清楚。”

贺天上楼时，正好赶上莫关山从舒兰房间出来。

莫关山只扫了他一眼，就匆匆移开了视线，转头对舒兰：“妈，你早点休息，以后不会这样了。”

“你也快睡，不早了，别担心妈，你没事妈就没事，昂。”

贺天走到二楼楼道口停下了，转身低头等着莫关山。

莫关山好像迟疑了一下，但又马上并不在意地继续上楼。

莫关山经过时，贺天一把抓住了他的手腕，本来想问他穿得谁的衣服，可话刚到嘴边硬生生咽住了。

莫关山在发抖。

贺天差点怀疑自己是不是产生了错觉，印象里，无论他如何折腾莫关山，这人都是一副冰山脸，今天莫关山的异常让贺天也止不住紧张起来了。

“你真遇到小混混了？”

“嗯。”

“他们对你做了什么？”

“没什么。我困了，明天再说吧。”

“莫关山！”贺天把他推到了走廊墙上，“你他妈到底怎么了？”

“贺大少爷，你让我怎么说？”莫关山甩开了贺天的手，“我遇见了谁，我怎么了？你不是最清楚吗？”

贺天愣住了，一时不知道怎么接下去，他觉得眼前的青草味有些刺鼻。

莫关山也不想继续对话，推开他之后径直走向自己房间，“卡吧”一声关上了。

没有歇斯底里，莫关山好像一直这样悄无声息。

贺天愣在原地，看着莫关山紧闭的房门，脑子里突然想起他似乎应该重新给莫关山买套衣服。

不一会儿，随着第二声“卡吧”，二楼走廊又恢复了平静。

(未完待续)  
下章更新未定，接下来的走向是贺总吃醋，中间可能又会黄暴，嗯，我就是一个不黄暴写不明白剧情和感情的写手。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
“昨天放学慌慌张张干嘛去了？”下第一节课，见一就来到贺天班门口，背倚着栏杆头歪向他，问出这疑问。

他记得昨天下午贺天出校门时挺着急的，发消息也一直没回。

很异常啊。

贺天抱着胳膊，沒像往常一样看过来，眼睛不知盯着什么地方:“我跟你说过没？我爸给我找了个后妈，那女人还带来个儿子。”

“卧槽！什么时候的事？”见一一向喜怒形于色，听到这消息立刻小孩似的窜到贺天面前。

眼前贺天眼神突然一厉，眉头眼跟着皱了起来。

见一顺着贺天目光看过去，发现一个一头红发的人匆匆经过。

“红发那个？”

“嗯。”

“可以啊。”见一一手抱着胳膊，一手摸了摸下巴，“长得挺帅。”

贺天的大手再一次毫无预料地揉上来，将见一一头顺毛揉得杂乱。

贺天看着见一气急败坏，又因为身高劣势无可奈何的样子，心情突然好起来:“我看比不过我身边这条小金毛。”

“乖儿子快放手，爸爸饶你一命。”

和见一闹完了，贺天再一抬眼，茫茫人群中莫关山的身影已消失个干净。

“不好相处？”见一顺好了毛，抬眼一看，贺天眼底的惆怅正好落到他眼底。

“大概天生气场不合。”贺天转过身去，身体靠在栏杆上，他回忆了下，两人三天打了两次，算高频的了。

“处不来就算了。”见一手臂搭上贺天肩膀，“缘分这事儿强求不得。”

强求不得这词或许对别人有用，但在贺天这儿，没什么意义。

他想要的，管它软的硬的，强的弱的，想尽办法也要得到。

放学时，莫关山收拾好书包，刚准备离开，被贺天拦下了。

“你什么意思？”莫关山捏紧了书包，警惕地看着贺天。

他被拉到了一个没人的楼梯口，胸口不受控制地，略微强烈地起伏着。

这几天的经验让他怕了和贺天单独相处，特别他最近还处于相当危险的发情期。

“跑什么？”贺天原本生着莫关山无视了他一天的气，此时在安静的楼道口，两人的气息被放大。他听到莫关山喘息声有些重，被自己扣住的手腕似乎也在微微发抖。

“放学还不让走吗？”莫关山暗暗用力挣着贺天扣着他的手，急得额头冒出一层汗珠。

“一起走。”贺天顺着莫关山挣扎的力道一带，莫关山措不及防地撞上贺天胸口。

“你他妈放手！”莫关山烦透了贺天的阴晴不定，他潜意识里觉得贺天每次示好绝对没好事，“告诉你贺天，咱俩以后最好当不认识，稳当当过了这三年，以后老子保证绝对不出现在你面前。”

贺天抬起莫关山被扣的手腕，在他眼前晃了晃:“你怕我？”

“老子不是怕你，是看到你就烦。”莫关山用力甩下了胳膊，却仍然没甩开。发情期的他体力明显不如平时，更别提面对眼前的强A了。

贺天捏着他手臂的力度顺着他手腕骨传到全身，让他有些腿软。

“真不好意思，住到我家的人，我可做不到睁只眼闭只眼。”

莫关山冷哼了声，别过眼去。

贺天紧盯着莫关山从下巴到脖颈处的那段曲线，脑子里突然冒出见一说得那句“那小子挺帅啊。”

这样想着，手已经着了魔似的摸了上去。

莫关山好像被吓了一跳，开始拼了命地挣扎。

贺天一时按不住莫关山，一时着急释放了信息素，莫关山像一个O一样，瞬间苍白着脸被定在了那儿。

此时的贺天已经用整个身体把莫关山压制在了墙上。他的腿插进莫关山两腿间。

这个姿势非常暧昧。

莫关山的脸彻底地白了。紧贴着他胸口的贺天显然是察觉到了莫关山的紧张。

贺天突然生了调戏的心，觉得莫关山像个O一样，能像现在这样眼里心里都有他，似乎即使是害怕恐惧也不错。

莫关山瞪大眼睛看贺天的手摸上了自己的嘴唇，一字一句吐露出让他心跳越发快速的话语:“今天我不想跟你打架，给我乖一点。警告你，别跟我谈条件。咱俩，要么做朋友，要么做敌人，没第三条路了，听到没有？”

莫关山很想推开眼前这个目中无人的混蛋，可他在那浓郁的烟草味中，力气似乎被一点点抽离殆尽。

寸头在约定的地方等了很久，莫关山一直不来。他有点担心了，犹豫了很久，还是拨通了莫关山的电话。

“嘟...嘟...嘟...”对方迟迟不接电话，寸头有些担心。莫关山不会遇到什么麻烦了吧？就在他焦虑地等待，几乎要被挂断时，电话终于被接起。

“喂，阿山...”

“你是莫关山什么人？”

寸头愣住了，他认出了对面是贺天的声音。

即使那个声音粗重地有些异常。

“回答我！”贺天提高了音量，寸头听出了威胁。

“我...我是他的朋友...”

“你们下午去见过什么人吗？”贺天的语气稍微缓和了些。

“没，没有...”

“见了谁？！给他吃了什么？”

贺天着急暴怒的语气让寸头一下慌了神，他想知道莫关山怎么了，但他又不确定是不是能跟贺天说。

“阿山他怎么了？”正当寸头急得来回走时，脚边多出一双脚。

手机被强行夺下，蛇立按下了关机键。

“跟谁聊呢？”

看到来人是蛇立，寸头整个人冻住似的僵硬地待在原地一动不动。

他本来是等莫关山送过钱来，他出面找寸头买抑制剂，可莫关山那边一直不来，他身无分文。

脚边是散落一地的落叶，周围很静。蛇立步步走来时，那树叶被鞋踩碎的清脆声像碾进寸头脑子里一样。

寸头被逼到树干上，蛇立探过头，炽热扑在他耳朵里:“知道我等了多久吗？”

“你手机号换了后，我不知道你的联系方式...呃啊...”寸头赶紧张嘴咬住了呻吟。

蛇立在向他释放信息素！

烈酒带着醉人的滋味，很快，寸头就支撑不住地瘫倒在地。

蛇立从寸头书包取出一支笔，在寸头右手手心写下他的联系方式。然后丢下一支抑制剂。

“宝贝儿，下次记得带够钱，不然就不会像这次这么好受了。多支持生意啊。”

那双手终于离开了寸头的脸，紧跟着脚步也走远了。

寸头迷糊中摸到抑制剂，给自己打进去，才止了这次痛苦。

然而心里的痛苦却是止不了的。

蛇立是这个学校第一个知道他是omega的人，是他找到的第一个卖抑制剂的人，也是目前他所知道的唯一一个。

蛇立标记过他，临时的。

蛇立不和他在一起，也不许他去找别的抑制剂商家，寸头曾经找过别家，被蛇立发现后，他被折磨地死去活来。

后来寸头再也没找到过别家。

抑制剂是违法产品，寸头没办法获得。自由是奢侈品，寸头没办法拥有。蛇立的爱是吉芬商品，形容地出，却在现实中找寻不到。

连是否存在都存有争议。

或许就不该想那么多吧，蛇立是个生意人，他只是做了生意人为了获利会做的事罢了。

拉着莫关山去买衣服的路上，莫关山就特别不对劲。脸一会儿白一会儿红，身体不停地发抖。

车里的檀香味越来越浓，莫关山眼里开始出现情欲的红色。

贺天第一反应是莫关山被下药了。

他马上命令司机把车往最近一家酒店开。

不能回家，莫关山这样回去，贺宇不知会发多大火。

下车时，莫关山腿都站不稳了，他的意识时而清醒时而模糊。

见他不肯出来，贺天索性把他从车里抱了出来。

上电梯时，莫关山一直在贺天怀里蹭来蹭去的。那股之前闻起来总让贺天感到心烦意乱的檀香，此时突然变得特别撩人。

放下莫关山，忙着联系医生时，贺天发现莫关山不知何时从床上爬起来，歪歪倒倒地要开门出去。

都这样了，还想去哪？！

贺天赶紧放下手机，赶在莫关山关门的前一秒把人抱回了床上。

莫关山开始费力地挣扎，贺天都感到了他的费力。

“你离我远点。”

“给我闭嘴！”

“呃呜...”莫关山哪里被贺天压到了，看着他瞬间皱起的眉头，贺天赶紧拉着莫关山查看伤到他哪儿了。

被贺天碰到的地方连电似的，隔着衣料激起一阵酥麻。莫关山想让贺天停下来，他从贺天从车里抱他出来时就开始湿了。

现在更是湿的一塌糊涂。

贺天摸到了。

他摸到那湿乎乎的一滩时还以为是莫关山没忍住出来的那东西。

但他手拿出来时，铺天盖地的薄荷香让他直接愣住了。

这两天莫关山隐瞒地太好，好到贺天都对自己的判断产生怀疑了。

贺天黑着脸扯掉了莫关山的裤子，手指粗暴地插进去，开始翻搅。

莫关山被弄得很疼，疼痛让他的意识清明了些，但这只是加重了他的窘迫和痛苦。

他沉默地用尽一切力气推拒贺天。贺天也不说话，在感受到他的推拒时，掰着他的大腿，一下子折到了胸口。

蓄势待发的凶器隔着裤子抵在入口。

莫关山一下子慌了神:“不要。”

“不要什么？”贺天拉开裤链的声音分外清晰。

“贺天，你放开我。”莫关山的语气带了一点祈求的语气。

“不要进去？”

莫关山已经察觉到贺天的硕大了。坚硬、滚烫、可怕。

“别，别...”莫关山语气里已经沾上了哭腔。

“原来你真的是omega。”

贺天移开了他的火热，转而拿过莫关山的手包住，上下撸动起来。

莫关山的注意力完全在贺天的问句上，没注意到贺天移到他后颈寻找腺体所在的唇。

“你发情了...”

莫关山回答不出一句话，很多事情都在他心里乱哄哄的，贺天只开了个裤链，自己下半身一丝不挂。他从来沒像现在这样不知所措。

“给我抑制剂，求你...”最后一点理智让他向他最厌恶的人说出请求的话。

“好好求求我，小莫仔。”贺天已经找到那处散发出诱惑他香味的部位，深吸一口，鼻息打在腺体部位，莫关山体内又一股热流喷涌而出。

“求你，求你...”莫关山被舒爽感和湿液滑出的感觉弄得又舒服又羞耻。他难过地湿了眼角。

“求谁，大声点。”

“求你，贺天...呃啊！”

莫关山喊出贺天名字的那一刻，贺天用牙齿刺破了莫关山的腺体，一股暖流顺着腺体缓缓注入，莫关山被贺天整个搂在怀里，不停地颤抖...  
(未完待续)


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
信息素注入体内引发的肌肉痉挛平息后，莫关山又陷入那种酥软无力的状态。

体内有股激灵打着弯儿地一遍遍冲击头顶。

莫关山感觉到自己的意识正随着体力迅速流失。

贺天把他的上衣脱下时，他连拒绝的话都说不出。

仿佛舌头跟着一块失了力。

他仅存的意识只能感受到贺天又在舔舐他的腺体。

湿软的灼人的气息在他颈侧萦绕不止，过了好一会儿，那股气息扑到他脸上。

周围满是烟叶灼烧散发出的奇异香味，莫关山张了张嘴，一个“贺”字还没出口，就被一个吻堵住了。

唇瓣被舔咬了几下，紧接着牙齿就被人撬开了，口腔被席卷一空。

贺天的舌尖划过莫关山的上颚，卷上他的舌。莫关山的头一直在动，贺天不得不空出一直手来掰住他的下巴。

另一只停留在胸口的手一直在下移……

刚进去的时候有点疼，再后来，莫关山发现自己有点麻木了，睁开眼看到按着他肩和腰一直不停冲撞的贺天时，莫关山只希望手上多点力气，能把身下的床单抓紧一点。

有几个瞬间他的确感受到了一种异样的感觉，从脚趾尖，通电似的，冒到头皮，引发另一种奇怪的战栗。

但他马上又被巨大的恐慌层层包裹。

特别是贺天撞上体内深处某点时，触动全身的尖锐疼痛让他忍不住叫了出来。

疼，特别疼，疼到他真的害怕了。

贺天的情况同样不好。他被莫关山的信息素弄得也是意识昏沉，很多动作都是随着本能在做。莫关山光滑的皮肤，恰到好处的体温能让他好受点。但莫关山里面的温度与紧致又让他舒爽地几乎疯狂，尤其是触到那柔软的一处时，他完全没意识到那是莫关山的生殖腔口的那层薄膜。

他只知道那层柔软阻止了他的探索，这令他恼火而激动。

贺天干脆俯下身去，抱紧莫关山，调整好姿势，集中力量专心突破那层阻拦。

他被alpha的本能控制了，完全没听到被他抱着的莫关山在近乎绝望地呼喊：“贺天，停下来，求你……求你……”

冲破时，里面涌出了一些血液，莫关山疼得闭紧了双眼，不住地吸气。

血液顺着两人相连的地方溢出，贺天终于停止了动作，他的硕大开始在莫关山体内成结，再然后他开始射精……

周围突地爆发出一股强烈的异香，不属于莫关山也不属于贺天，却是迅速将两人本来的信息素味道盖去。

那股异香仿佛是一记重锤，一下敲醒了贺天的意识。

他这才意识到他标记了莫关山，彻底的。

性器拔出时，上面沾满了精液和血液，红白相间，贺天突然觉得有点恶心。

他看了莫关山一眼，见他苍白着脸，紧闭的眼角还有未干的眼泪。小腹微微鼓起，大腿根处又是那片让贺天犯恶心的红白浊液。

正当他皱着眉想着怎么处理这一切乱局时，贺宇发来一条信息，问他和莫关山怎么还没到家。

贺天又看了莫关山一眼，注意到他在微微发抖。贺天拾起被丢到地上的薄被，没想到刚碰到莫关山，就听到他沙哑的拒绝：“别碰我。”

贺天愣了一下，因为莫关山的声音实在虚弱到不行。但他整个人也很烦躁。他对莫关山没感情，是莫关山突如其来的发情引起的一切的失控，而且莫关山开始还骗了他。

“现在装得这么纯情，想给谁看？贺宇可不在这儿。”

听着贺天的揶揄，莫关山气得浑身发抖。他顶着昏沉的脑袋和几乎被榨干力气的身体，颤巍巍地起身。可脚上刚一使劲，酸软无比的膝盖就支撑不住地倒下去。

贺天刚回完信息，就听到砰的一声，莫关山从床上摔跌在地上。

贺天阴沉着脸弯腰横抱起不断挣扎的莫关山，把他摔到浴室里，打开淋浴时，莫关山愤恨地扇了他一巴掌。

贺天丢掉淋浴，一把抓住莫关山两手，朝后一按，把他困在自己与冰冷的瓷砖墙壁之间。

莫关山冲他吐了口吐沫。

贺天立刻扬起手来，作势要扇下去时，余光瞥到了莫关山下体涌出的更多夹杂着红丝的白浊。

“FUCK！”

从不说脏话的贺天这次也忍不住了，手落下时变为了扣住莫关山的下巴，凑近张那明明毫无血色，却依然对他横眉怒视的脸，低声说：“我认识一个人，能通过手术去掉标记……”

莫关山强迫自己冷静地听着贺天的话，手下握紧了拳头。

“……你如果想去掉，最好别惹我。”  
（未完待续）


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
“祁叔，我惹麻烦了，需要您帮忙。”

贺天在电话里描述的那个麻烦，此时站在祁帆面前——一个气色糟糕的omega。

omega一头红发，微微皱着眉，手指捏着衣角不停地搓，明显一副紧张神情。

“先查查吧，把裤子脱了，躺床上去。”

听到祁帆的命令，莫关山先是一愣，然后迅速从脖子红到了耳朵根。

贺天也是一愣，显然没想到要经历的程序。他脱口而出：“我出去等着？”

“在这儿就行，都这情况了，又不是没看过...”

贺天瞟了莫关山一眼，看他顶着张大红脸，一只手插到裤沿里，却迟迟不动作。

“我出去吧。”

莫关山听了这话明显松了口气，但当祁帆的手放到他下面时，他又再次紧张地不行。

“谁给你做的清理？”

“嗯？”莫关山心提到了嗓子眼，突突地跳，对祁帆的话有些应接不暇。

“清理做得太粗糙了，给伤口造成了二次伤害。”祁帆直起身体，低头摘下了手套，紧接着又做了血检尿检，全程没再看莫关山一眼。

等结果时，祁帆把贺天叫了进来，开口就问：“避孕药吃了吗？”

“吃了。”比起莫关山来，贺天显得从容冷静地多。

祁帆又转向莫关山：“之前用得哪个牌子的抑制剂和转化剂？”

“……我不会读，但我书包有……”

“抑制剂是Figeudal，转化剂是Geicul。”

莫关山磕磕绊绊地回答时，贺天突然发声打断了他。

“你翻我东西？！”

“闭嘴。”

祁帆看着原本虚弱的Omega现在又像炸了毛的狮子似的，气色倒是好了些。

“别在这儿吵。”

祁帆一出声，两人立刻安静下来，莫关山继续紧张地盯着他。

“两个试剂都要停了，对身体损伤太大，具体什么时候能做手术，还要看化验结果。”

“过去这一段可以用吗？”莫关山着急地问。

祁帆瞪了他一眼：“你问我，我肯定跟你回答不能用。但你会听吗？”

莫关山咬了咬下唇，在祁帆严厉的目光下低下了头。

“如果你非要用，以后要换牌子。具体我会跟贺天说。”

“跟我说就行……”对上祁帆怀疑的目光，莫关山补了句，“我能记住的。”

化验结果出来了，祁帆拿到手后，翻看着继续说：“有些Omega会因为试剂便宜而乱用药，最后吃苦的还是自己。比如Geicul转化剂原本是美国那边研发出来的，销售阶段发现它会引发个别Alpha的失控性暴虐情绪。这种药在美国早就停产了，是国内一些无良厂家拿到配方表私制私贩。所以你也不要全怪到小天身上……总之，以后注意吧。”

手术安排在五天后。祁帆开了些消炎药，又给贺天嘱咐了些需要注意的事。由于刚被标记，加上莫关山之前乱用药，他现在的身体状况并不太好。但两人都忙着去掉标记，祁帆也只能这样安排。

两人还住进了祁帆家里，一是为了躲避贺宇的追问，二是方便莫关山利用这五天好好调养身体。

贺天中间看了好几眼一直在旁边沉默的莫关山，莫关山本来就爱皱的眉头凝得更深了，看得贺天怪不舒服。

“先送你回去睡觉，我去买菜。”贺天打破了两人间的沉静。

“嗯……”莫关山心事重重地应了一声，然后又想到什么似的，补了一句，“我和你一起去吧。”

“你回去多睡会儿，现在需要多休息。”

“可是你会挑菜吗？”

“选贵的买不就行了。”

“哈……对啊……”莫关山自嘲地笑了笑，又看向窗外。

贺天看着莫关山的侧脸，突然觉得很不习惯这样的他。他宁愿他和他吵一架或者打一架，哪怕像见一那样偶尔嘲讽他暴发户也好。

现在的莫关山显得很没有生气。

“别太担心，会没事的。”贺天下意识地伸手揉了揉莫关山的后脑勺，像对待见一那样。然后他感觉到自己手放上去的一瞬间，莫关山肉眼可见地抖了一下，整个身体绷地僵直。

然而他第一次没有反抗，像个被拔光刺的刺猬，乖巧而畏惧地任由贺天动作。

贺天觉得心里有些类似烦躁的情绪发不出来，他收回了手，双臂交叉放在胸前，身体靠在座背上，开始闭目养神。

“贺天，对不起。”

几秒后，一句微弱的道歉声传到贺天耳朵里，让他一下睁开了眼。

“什么？”

“对不起。”

莫关山又重复了一遍，而且是盯着贺天的眼睛认真地说的。

“乘客您好，您看是这儿吗？”前面司机的询问打断了两人诡异的氛围，贺天看了眼窗外，掏出手机付了款，拉着莫关山下车了。

“我……我给你添了很多麻烦……”

“好了好了，我的小祖宗，先回家，好不好？”

直到帮莫关山调好空调温度，盖好被子，莫关山还是一副在贺天看来一副可怜巴巴的神情看着他。

“别多想，我一开始是真的挺想揍你的。”

贺天说完这句，然后伸手摸了摸莫关山的额头，不出意外的，这人又下意识躲了下。

这次贺天倒没生气，而是扶住莫关山的胳膊重新摸了摸：“还是有点烧。水放右手边了，壶里有热水。我很快回来，你好好休息。”

贺天关门前又补了句：“等回来我看到你没睡，小心我揍你。”

莫关山笑着比了个中指，贺天这才放心离开。

厚厚的窗帘遮光效果很好，在加上身体精神的双重压力，莫关山昏昏欲睡。

手机推送来一条消息，舒兰问他贺天没找他麻烦吧？

莫关山想了想，回了句：“没事，贺天他其实挺好的。”

（未完待续）


	8. Chapter 8

考虑到自己不会做饭，莫关山又身体虚弱，贺天除了买了些新鲜食材，还拿了三份可以即食的便当。付款时，眼神瞥到收银处的安全套，想了几秒，伸手拿了两盒。

走出商场大门，贺天抬头看了看，入眼如火的晚霞让他想起了莫关山那头张扬的红发。

真是热烈啊。

还有点像金毛，而且此时是等着主人回家的金毛。

贺天收回目光，继续等车，没想到眼神却撞上一个他非常厌恶的人。

“呦，这不是我尊贵的堂哥嘛？”对面一头银发的男人语气轻佻，贺天的拳头攥了又攥，“怎么亲自出来干这种不合您身份的事？难道，被我那个小阿姨赶出来了？”

周围猛地涌出的烟草味激地银发男人身边的寸头重重向后退去，甚至闭了眼。耳边响起熟悉的声音：“再这样阴阳怪气，后果你知道。”

银发男子笑了两声，好像并不在意。他拿开了贺天抓住他领口的手，语气恢复正常：“我这可是关心你啊。”

“少管闲事。”

贺天叫的车来了，寸头一直紧张地全程注视着他，直到他离开。

寸头的异样神情被银发男子看在眼里，他伸手招过一辆出租车，把走神的寸头推了进去。

“跟着前面那辆银色的。”

寸头不明所以地看着银发男子：“蛇立……”

被叫住的男人伸手揽住了寸头的腰，顺着腰线上下温柔地滑动，脸上依旧挂着笑意：“刚刚在紧张什么？”

“没有啊……”寸头的眼神有些飘忽。

“看上贺天了？”

“没有！”

“那在想什么？”蛇立缓缓释放信息素，寸头闻到后头脑又开始了晕眩了。

“没……没想什么……”

“我不信。”说完这句的蛇立突然凑过去，按着寸头的后脑勺，含住了他的唇。

寸头的脑袋哄地一下炸了。

蛇立添了几下他的唇瓣，就用舌尖挑开了，长驱直入了进去。湿热的吻很快让寸头湿了下半身。

正当他情难自已到想伸手勾上蛇立的脖子时，蛇立却残忍地推开了他。

“宝贝儿，你也不想让我在这儿上你吧？”蛇立贴着寸头耳朵的低语又激起他浑身的酥麻。

……  
此时坐在车里的贺天心思全在莫关山身上。

刚刚他错过了莫关山两个电话，打回去却打不通了。眼看着离住的地方越来越近，他的心也越来越慌。

他完全没注意到后面有辆出租车一直在跟着他。

匆忙付了车费，到门口一掏钥匙，他才想起来走时匆忙，好像把钥匙落莫关山床上了。

贺天又给莫关山打了个电话，依旧没有回复。

“Fuck！”贺天狠狠砸了下门，在呼喊了几句“莫关山”之后，又拿起手机，准备拨给祁帆。

手机刚响了一声，门突然开了。

莫关山潮红的脸从里面探出来，勉强回了句：“你回来了……”

贺天刚想张口，莫关山突然撑不住似的要滑倒下去。贺天立刻放下了手里的东西，一把拉开门，抱住莫关山。

莫关山浑身滚烫，像是要烧起来一样。

“你怎么了？”

“没事，就是有点……难受……”

莫关山说这两句话喘得厉害，末了还咬了咬下唇，像是在克制什么。

周围浓厚的香味突然提醒了贺天，莫关山陷入发情状态了。

意识到这点，他立刻将莫关山打横抱到怀里，一脚踹开了房门，然后砰的一声关上了。

躲在后面观察的蛇立问呆愣住的寸头：“你认识这个人？”

寸头躲开了蛇立的视线，忐忑地看向地面。

可这次蛇立却没再逼问：“走吧，送你回家。”

“啊？”

看着寸头满脸的惊讶，蛇立笑着摸了把他的头：“傻子。”

……  
关门的声音把莫关山震地清醒了几分，他虚弱地开口：“东西还没拿。”

贺天踢开了眼前挡道的椅子，径直走进他俩的房间：“最要紧的拿了。”

莫关山被温柔地放倒在了床上，紧闭着双眼感受体内一阵一阵的无力感。

贺天脱了上衣，翻身压倒在莫关山身上，俯下身去贴上了莫关山的唇。

莫关山吓了一跳，忙撇开了脸，双手无力地推拒：“你做什么？！”

贺天很轻松地一手制住了莫关山两手的推拒，低头认真地看着他潮红的脸，鼻尖信息素越发浓烈甜腻了。

“你发情了。”

“我没有，我只是……”莫关山刚想否认，他以为这股潮热晕眩只是受了凉发的烧，可当贺天凉爽的手触到他火热的下体，手指插进小穴时，那股熟悉又陌生的气息突然钻进鼻腔，同时连带起的全身对贺天的渴望，让他清醒地认识到，贺天说得是实话——他的确发情了。

“下面很湿，”贺天接下去，“手指进入得很顺滑。”

这样说着，贺天又加了一根手指。虽然依旧很紧，但这次莫关山明显比上次要适应地多。

莫关山不自在地把脸转向一边，贺天贴着他的耳朵轻声问：“疼吗？”

两根手指时有些疼，但也有一股奇异的充实感。莫关山震惊于自己在贺天拔出来时，小穴里那股空虚竟有些无法忍受。

“想让我吻你吗？”

莫关山依旧不说话，贺天悄悄释放了些信息素，成功吊起了莫关山的性欲。

手指划过的地方湿得一塌糊涂。

看着身下莫关山眼眸里的迷离，贺天感到自己的理智也要坚持不住了。他抱着莫关山里里外外吻了一遍后，掏出裤兜的安全套，咬开包装，塞到莫关山手中：“帮我戴上。”

莫关山的脸红得和天边的晚霞越来越像了。他借着贺天的力坐起，在炽热目光的注视下，手指撑起套口，扶住贺天的性器，有些颤抖地往上套。

“慢慢来...嘶，你弄疼我了...别急...”

戴好后，贺天拉着莫关山的手又检查了一遍。

烫人硬挺的感觉在指尖流连，莫关山觉得自己好像也变得更硬更湿了...

他的目光又不自在地躲开了，但这次贺天捧上了他的脸，温柔地吻上来，身体缓缓地压下去。

莫关山的心乱成一团，他想抱紧贺天，又想推开他。

心里那股渴望快要压过抗拒了。

贺天的阴茎进入时，莫关山只是抓紧了身下的床单...

贺天动情地抽插。为了不让莫关山受伤，他特意放缓了速度，手也套弄起莫关山的炽热。

身下人一直闭着眼，偶尔自己动作剧烈了，也只是稍微皱皱眉，牙齿咬得死死的，一点声音也不肯出。

贺天笑了笑，拿了个枕头，塞到莫关山腰下，又沉了沉身，以便进地更深。

莫关山突然睁开眼，贺天吻了吻他的嘴角，低语道：“顶到腔口了？”

“拿出去吧，别碰这里。”

“怕什么？”贺天故意又撞了一次，这次莫关山没忍住，好听的呻吟脱口而出。

贺天又俯身把莫关山胸前两颗红果吃到嘴里，手上不停揉捏他的囊袋，同时阴茎在已经为他打开的腔口不停地摩擦。

“我戴套了，进去也不会怀孕。”贺天的喘息也明显加重了，莫关山生殖腔更温暖柔软，记忆里那销魂的滋味在诱惑着他狠狠地插进去。

莫关山点头的瞬间，贺天理智尽失。他狠狠地挺入，近乎狂烈地抽插，莫关山的呻吟呼喊声一阵高过一阵，仿佛是一剂最烈的催情药...

莫关山被贺天操射了好几次，贺天很喜欢莫关山射精的样子，他会把贺天抱得很紧，射完后又会失神一会儿，显得很无辜，任人摆动。

湿漉漉的眼睛总会让贺天想起小狗崽。

所以贺天情动时爱叫莫关山“小莫仔”。

最后冲刺时，贺天抱紧了莫关山，随着动作不停地低声反复念着：“小莫仔，小莫仔，我的宝贝儿...”

用完四个套后，莫关山已经差不多恢复了清醒，贺天想拉着他再来一次，被莫关山轻轻推开了。

“我去清理一下。”

“我帮你。”

“不用。”莫关山披上睡衣，打开了房间的灯，“我就冲一冲。”

贺天没看到莫关山脸上的凝重。

两手撑着洗漱池大理石边缘，莫关山看着镜子里潮红还没褪去的自己，领口是若隐若现的吻痕。

想到刚刚自己的失控，莫关山低下头，深深叹了一口气...  
（未完待续）


End file.
